Trials And Tribulations
by AsLaNBoo
Summary: A man has gone around the WWE committing the worst Murder’s imaginable, this is the trial of that man. Can you figure out who it is? Appearances by a number of superstars.WARNING! Mature Content, Do not read if you don't like murders and a bit of gore!


Summery: A man has gone around the WWE committing the worst Murder's imaginable, this is the trial of that man. Can you figure out who it is? Appearances by a number of superstars.WARNING! Mature Content, Do not read if you don't like murders and a bit of gore!

Authors note: Well girls it's finally happened, I've done a fic! To everyone else this is my first attempt at a fic and would really appreciate feedback, if it sucks let me know so I can improve! If it's good then let me know that as well! LoL

Thanks: I Just wanna thank Egypt sooooo much for the help she's giving me, without her you wouldn't be here reading this so claps hands YaY Egypt!

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing, only wish i did!

* * *

As I sit here and look around the courtroom at the faces around me I have to keep the smile from my face as I think about why they're here.

It all started around three months ago with a death. That death soon turned to another and before Vince knew it he had a serial killer on his hands. That killer was me, but no one would figure that the person they came to for comfort was the one causing all of the pain for months to come.

I watched a nervous looking man stand from behind his desk in the corner and shook my head. I hated people that showed any kind of weakness. It made my stomach turn and watching this kid stand there like a bag of nerves made the feelings that led me to commit these murders rise up in me again. I closed my eyes so I could try to get some control. A courtroom definitely wasn't the kind of place to be having these thoughts.

A hiss to my right brought me back to reality. "Stand up!"

I opened my eyes to see that everyone around me had stood for the judge and I slowly followed suit although I don't know why I bothered, I was soon sat down again retreating into my thoughts to get away from this tedious little event. I could hear somewhere far off a voice drone off unimportant details and figured that if I just nodded whenever my lawyer poked me that I didn't need to pay attention. I guess I was wrong.

"Will you pay attention?" That same voice hissed. I was beginning to get a little more then annoyed with this jackass. I sat up a little straighter and caught up with what was being said.

"As you all know the crimes that this man is on trial for were one's that should be something that we would find in the jungle with animals, not among people. Let me take you back to the night of October third. World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE as it is known, was in Atlanta for one of it's Smackdown wrestling shows. Everything went to plan until the first victim of this spree was found. Randy Orton, a promising young athlete of twenty-four was found viciously murdered in his locker room…."

I let my thoughts wander again as I thought of that night, god how I enjoyed that. That boy had needed taking care of for a long time and it seemed that I was the only person willing to do anything about it. A shiver ran through me as I remembered every bit of pain I caused that arrogant son-of-a-bitch and I opened my eyes, reminding myself that this wasn't the time to reminisce.

"I would like to call my first witness, Brian Kendrick."

I turned slightly to look as Kendrick made his way to the stand, I could almost smell his fear as he looked me in the eyes and I again had to keep the smile from my face as he stumbled through his oath. I've always had a soft spot for this kid. His enthusiasm and obvious love for the business was something that you rarely saw in the younger guys and I suppose that's why I never added him to my list of accomplishments.

I sat forward in my seat and leant on the desk in front of me as he started his tale, letting myself live his words.

* * *

Brian walked down the hall of the arena still aching a little from his match and he couldn't help but grin as he thought about it. He was finally living out his dream of being a wrestler. He gave a little skip and almost fell straight on his ass when he slipped. Recovering quickly, he looked down and frowned when he saw what looked like blood.

"I don't remember anyone bleeding tonight." He muttered to himself as he looked around realizing that there was way too much blood for this to have been a blade gone wrong. Following the trail, he pushed open a door and leaped back hitting the wall behind at what he saw. "Oh fuck." He whimpered his eyes fixed in the room.

"Spanky?" A soft voice asked but he daren't look at its owner. "Spanky you ok?" She asked and turned to look in the direction he was facing.

"Stacy no!" He yelled coming back to his senses but it was too late, Stacy's screams filled the hall around them as she stared at the mutilated body of Randy Orton.

Her screams attracted a lot of attention and soon the hall was full of noise as wrestlers arrived and saw the grim scene.

"Who the fuck did this?" Dave Batista whispered.

"I don't know but someone needs to get Vince." Glen said from beside him, holding a sobbing Diva

* * *

I smiled inwardly as I remembered that scene. It was total chaos and I had caused it, I was truly in control of everyone's emotions and you know what? I loved it. I was there of course, playing the concerned and protective man, comforting those around me like everyone knew I would while inside I almost could have giggled with glee. This by far, surpassed any adrenaline rush I'd ever received in the ring.

Again a turned my attention to Kendrick who had turned a very nice shade of white as he explained what he saw.

"I can't get the image of Randy out of my head. I'd only seen him less than an hour before and now he was lying in front of me dead. It…" He paused and swallowed. "It was almost as if he'd been turned inside out and the blood, there was so much blood." He whispered.

"Thank you Mr. Kendrick, you may leave the stand." The prosecutor said gently and I almost snorted. There was nothing gentle about this man. He didn't give a fuck about Kendrick. He just wanted his dollars at the end of the day.

Again I let my thoughts wander. This shit really was boring. Couldn't they have just left me in my cell until I was needed? I sighed and thought of Orton. Out of all the killings I enjoyed his the most, the way his eyes bulged when I wrapped that rope around his neck and pulled him into my temporary playground, the way he begged like a bitch and cried like a baby. Oh yes I enjoyed taking that little bastard's life and I take great pride in saying I didn't do it slowly. I played with him. I tortured him. Hell, he was my own little fish that I could gut any way I wished. I still remember the satisfying sound the knife made as I dug it deep into his abdomen and slashed it across, that delightful moan of pain that came from that cum stain's mouth as I ripped his organs from his body. Yes, he was my greatest work of art. My Mona Lisa.

The prosecutor was waffling again having moved on to my next victim. This one surprised me, I had no intention of killing anyone after Orton but this new drug I'd found had me addicted. After a week I wanted…needed those feelings back so one night I sat down and made a list of the people I disliked the most and planned a way to kill them, thinking up new and exciting ways to bring them to a painful end. I only ever killed one person that wasn't on this list and it's the only life I regret taking but it was him or me. He'd got too close to finding me out and I wasn't about to allow a minor slip up to ruin everything so I got rid of the problem. I can honestly say that this is the only time I showed true emotion and even shed a tear or two as I saw him fade away. Of course I did it as painlessly as I could. There was no way I would make my friend suffer so I did what I had to and did everything else for show once I was sure he was gone so no one else would grow suspicious. I shook my head. I didn't want to think about him now. I did enough of that in my dreams.

I looked up at the stand and saw a new witness there, telling a new story and I thought back to my second victim and again nearly smiled. If I wasn't careful someone was gonna catch me doing that. John Cena, why couldn't that boy understand that he just wasn't black? I hated people who tried to be something they weren't and he was one of the biggest fakes around in my book. All that rap shit just made no sense. Well, I decided to find out if it made sense with his throat slit. Turns out it didn't. It was still just a load of jumbled up shit spewing out of his mouth. That's right, I made him roll off one of his little rhymes and slit his throat as I went. Well I had to test my theory somehow did I? Of course I did more then that, slitting his throat was just the finale and as this trial will soon tell you, the only pattern to my murders what that I left my victims a complete mess, one even being buried in pieces. You know I'm sorry that my spree had to come to an end. I enjoyed it more then I ever did wrestling. Oh well, maybe I can do it again some day. Yes, I think I'd like that.

I turned my attention back to the stand and concentrated on what the witness was saying. This time I didn't hold back the smile. This was one of the only people on my side and I had to admit, she may be easily fooled by my lies but I did appreciate her support for me.

"I really can't see how he could have done any of this. If it wasn't for him I think I would have had a nervous break down by now. He held me and so many others together."

"Miss McMahon, didn't it ever occur to you that he was able to hold you all together because he wasn't affected by any of this? Because it was he that was committing all these murders?"

She shook her head. "He was affected. He cried with the rest of us. He feared with the rest of us. He held us together because it's what he does. He's always put his feelings and emotions on a backburner so he can help anyone around him. That's just how he is." She sent a smile my way and I felt no guilt when I smiled back. Like I said before, it was them or me.

"You said that after this second murder a meeting was held among the staff, how did he act during this?"

"The same as everyone else. He wanted it resolved before it got even more out of hand."

I thought back to my superb acting skills during that meeting and knew I should have received an Oscar.

* * *

"Alright everyone calm down, yelling isn't going to solve a damn thing!" Vince yelled above the noise.

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Booker T stepped forward from the mass of bodies, an angry look on his face. "There are two people dead and either someone's following us around and doing it, or its someone in this very room." That last statement made the room fall silent. The fact that it could be one of their own had played on their minds but no one had actually said it out loud until now.

Vince gave a tired sigh. It was obvious that he'd gotten very little sleep in the past few weeks. "Don't you think I don't know that it could be someone in here? I will find out who's doing this, I promise, but in the meantime I need you all to stick together. This is a tough time for everyone."

"Vince is right." Paul said standing up. "Now is not the time for us to be panicking and yelling at each other."

Paul London snorted. "That's easy for you to say Trips. You're the boss' son-in-law, you've got the best protection out of any of us."

"That don't mean he's safe. None of us are." Mark spoke up. "Any one of us could be next and we need to have each others backs."

"And we cant do that if we're yelling at each other and accusing everyone." Glen cut in. "We're not the biggest company in the industry for nothing. We need to use some of that spark we used to get there to get us through this."

Glen's statement brought on murmurs of agreement and as a few more people said their piece, the feeling of the room seeming to get better with each word of encouragement spoken.

* * *

I actually had to turn a laugh into a cough as I remembered that touching little meeting. God were they gullible. Say a few happy words and people will be eating out of your hand. I'd helped along with others to raise their morale and lull them in to a false sense of security. It didn't last for long though, I'd made my next attack within a week of that meeting…

Have I already mentioned how bored I am? This is almost as bad as sitting through another one of Vince's stupid storyline ideas, boy am I glad I dealt with him. And this brings me to my third victim, that's right…I topped Vince McMahon, the devil himself. Which I guess, would mean I'm the devil now, right?

I'd finally had enough of all the shit that he'd thrown at me and the boys over the years. So, like the good citizen that I am, I again took out the trash. Vince had always thought he was untouchable, that he was the smartest guy in the locker room. Well let me tell you something, he never saw me coming! He never even suspected me! He told me as much before I killed him. Oh yeah, he talked shit like Vince McMahon does once he found out that he'd been fooled but not even he could buy his way out of this one. Boy did he try. He offered me everything but the kitchen sink. Title shots, money, the biggest push I could imagine but it was too little too late. He'd pushed me around for way too long and I'd finally had enough of being one of his sheep.

I knew I had to make this one a good one, better then the other two. I mean this was Vince McMahon! The man who pushes the belt and jumps way over the line, it had to be big. It had to be special.

I spent every night for a week planning this one and finally, once it was all done I have to say that I was proud of myself. People say that Vince is the WWE, well when I was done with him he really was the WWE, literally. Remember before I said that one of my Victims was buried in pieces? I spent an hour placing his fingers and toes into the WWE logo. Let me tell you, it wasn't easy but it was worth it. I thought of it as my own personal, fuck you to him and the company who over recent years had pretty much screwed me in the ass! But I couldn't stop there. To see Vince lying there crying like a baby just ignited this rage in me and I lost it. I hacked and hacked at him until there wasn't a lot left of him intact and I can still remember the scene I left behind that day.

Through revisiting my memories I'd completely missed the third witness and the fourth was now on the stand. This was the one I wasn't looking forward to. This was the witness talking about the one murder I regret. I closed my eyes as I remembered this one, unable to escape the memories.

* * *

I stood looking at my friend and I could feel the panic rise up inside me. I started to pace.

"I'm right aren't I?" He whispered. "Jesus man! I was only kidding!"

I stopped and looked at him, my voice shaking slightly. "Dave stop, before I have to stop you."

"Excuse me?" He said half laughing. "What? You gonna kill me too?" He fully laughed this time and it grated on my nerves making me clench my fists. His laughter stopped, a disbelieving look in his eyes. "You're considering it huh?" He asked slowly.

"I have no choice." I said quietly

"Yes you do! You have the choice to not kill anyone. You have the choice to turn yourself in." He stopped and looked at me…he was nervous now. "You need help. What you're doing isn't right. Let me help you."

"I won't turn myself in." I said turning away from him. Probably not the smartest idea but I knew he wouldn't attack me from behind. He was my friend. I walked over to my bag and searched through it. I never went anywhere without my knife these days, never knew when an opportunity would arise.

"What're you doing?" His nervousness was still there and I hated hearing that in my friend. "What're you doing…" My name died in his throat as I turned holding my knife.

"It's what I have to do." I said walking towards him my hands shaking.

"Why is it?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

"I can't let you stop me. I can't stop until I've rid the WWE of all it's filth. Ain't you glad they're gone?" I couldn't believe it, why wasn't he seeing this like I was? These people had to be dealt with!

"I don't like them but I didn't want them dead! You can't kill people just because you don't like them or don't agree with what they've done! This isn't right! I won't let you kill me and I wont let you kill anyone else!" He yelled running at me. He took me by surprise and I went down.

"Batista stop!" I growled. This shouldn't be happening! "No one can stop me until I'm ready to stop!"

We rolled around exchanging hits. He was desperately trying to get the knife from my hand but it was all in vain. I saw my opportunity and plunged the knife into his chest. I watched his eyes widen as he realized what I'd done and he fell off me. I got to my feet breathing hard and looked down at him. He shuffled back trying to get away from me, blood coming between his fingers where he was holding his chest.

"Don't do this." He said pain lacing his voice. "It's doesn't have to be like this. I can get you help."

"No one can help me but myself." I said stepping closer to him. He was propped against the wall then. I had to end this soon. He was in a lot of pain.

"C'mon man I'm your friend, have I ever lied to you?" I shook my head. It was true. He was one of the only people around here that had always been straight with me. "Let me help you then." He said and held his free hand out to me. I looked at it for a while trying to think of what to do before finally nodding and pulling him up to stand in front of me. He gave me a smile and I hated myself as I spun him round putting my arm round his chest. His hands went up to pull at my arm. "What're you doing?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered and slashed the knife across his throat, feeling his blood fall down to my arm.

I closed my eyes as I felt the life slip from his body until he was nothing but dead weight. I lowered him to the floor when I knew he was gone running my hand over his eyes to close his lids. I couldn't bare the stare he was giving me. I must have sat there a good hour just looking at him, wishing things had been different, wishing he hadn't of been so damn smart! I felt the tears slip from my eyes as I went through the motions of making this look just like every other murder.

* * *

I swallowed the lump that has risen in my throat. No one would ever know that Dave's death was different then all the others. It wasn't done in hate…it was done in desperation. It would also be my last killing for a while.

_Let me know what you think, I'd appreciate your feedback_


End file.
